A Valentine's Special
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a one-shot in celebration of V-day. This is a PercyHermione fluffy story featuring a snarky and pervy Snape.


A/N I thought since it's almost Valentine's Day I should do a simple sweet one-shot. The pairing will be Hermione/Percy. I know it's not something I do often but I thought I'd take a crack at it. So here goes…

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. If I did I'd make Draco my sex slave… opps did I say that out loud?

A Valentine's Special

I couldn't believe my bad luck. Who would throw a Valentine's Ball? Oh yeah that old coot Dumbledor. Yeah don't get me wrong the old man is brilliant but why does he have to punish those of us who are single. I mean it was different when I was a student. Now that I'm a teacher things are different. I mean it wasn't as if I couldn't find someone I was interested in. Well it was far from it considering the gigantic crush I had on one Percy Weasley the professor of history of magic. And when I told Harry and Ron of my feelings for Percy they thought we would be perfect together. In fact Ron said "'Mione you two are basically made for each other."

I tried to work up the courage that I knew I had to have to ask Percy to accompany me to the ball. But my courage kept failing me when Severus kept throwing me longing glances and waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. Let me tell you it was CREEPY! Ron and Harry, the two flying instructors, even managed to get dates. Granted, they were having their wives accompany them. They were lucky Luna and Ginny were married to them. Ok I need to stop I'm sounding like a 1st year. Oh the horror!

Anyway it was not a good situation. Apparently Dumbledor saw my little problem. So, much to Harry and Ron's amusement, the old man made my situation worse while claiming he was helping. I bet you are wondering what he tried to do. He tried to set me up! Can you believe he would stoop to that level? I would have loved to kill that damned twinkle in those knowing eyes of his. But no, I'm the respectful Hermione Granger professor for defense against the dark arts and former head girl. I knew my reputation would come back and bite me in the ass.

Before I knew it Dumbledor was trying to convince me to go to the ball with Severus. I was severely disturbed with thought of going with my former snarky professor whom I used to hate with a fiery passion that burned deep in my Gryffindoric soul. Not to mention the man was old enough to be my father. Oh the greasy mess he would make when I would dance with him! Oh, ok I'll stop and get on with the story. As I said before I really wanted Percy. Unfortunately it seemed as if Percy only saw me as a friend and co-worker.

This was not what I wanted. Obviously that Valentine's would be the worst ever. I mean I was 21 and still couldn't get the courage to ask out my best friend's older brother, aka my crush. I know I was pathetic, I put the emphasis on was. So since my Gryffindor courage seemed to be on hiatus I decided I'd just go stag to the ball. Oh I know it's humiliating but oh well it's better than going with the creepy potions master. Don't roll your eyes at me! If you could see the way he looks at me you'd agree.

The night of the ball I got dressed. I went all out. Why dress down despite my datelessness. I put on crimson dress robes that fit me perfectly in every way. It was kind of renaissance looking. I pulled half of my hair up and left some curls to frame my face. I only put on a little bit of make up. As you probably know I'm not much into wearing a ton of make up. When I looked in the mirror I was quite pleased with what I saw.

I left my teacher's quarters and went to the Great Hall where the ball was being held. I saw that most of the students and staff were already there. When I walked in I seemed to catch the eyes of the staff. Snape looked at me as if I were a piece of meat. Snape then proceeded to walk up to me and kiss my hand making me want to gag. "You look lovely Hermione. If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" Snape asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I was about to smack him and give him a piece of my mind Percy showed up.

"Severus I don't believe that was necessary." Percy said coolly glaring at Severus. I could have jumped in joy. "I will be watching you Weasel." Snape sneered in a low fierce whisper. "Thanks Perce. I could have killed that man!" I ranted. "Don't worry about 'Mione. By the way you look enchanting. Could I have a dance?" Percy asked a bit nervously. I smile and nodded while taking his out-stretched hand. Percy twirled me towards him and we began to dance. As we continued to dance we grew closer and closer while talking about anything and everything.

The man was intoxicating! I knew I loved him. I know, how would I know in just a short time that I loved him? Well just remember I had known him since I was 11 and I had had a big crush on him since I was in 3rd year. I think that is a good proof of love. Ok any way back to the topic at hand.

"'Mione would you like to step outside and get some fresh air?" Percy asked in a slightly labored breath. "Yeah ok." I said sweetly. He led me to the gardens that were set up. I could have giggled in a very un-Hermioneish way because he was holding my hand. The effect the man had on me was amazing. We were just standing there in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours when in fact they were only a few moments. "I need to tell you something 'Mione." Percy said in that nervous tone he used earlier when he first asked me to dance.

"You can tell me anything Percy." I said sincerely. Percy's ears began to turn red. This was an obvious sign of his nervousness. "Well, I've known you since you were 11 and I was 14. That's a long time. I've had a crush on you since your 3rd year when you acted so responsibly regarding Sirius. Hermione what I mean to say is that I love you. I don't want to for-" I didn't let him finish because I promptly kissed him.

It wasn't just any kiss. I fueled all my feelings for him into that kiss. At first he surprised and didn't kiss back. But, after a few minutes he kissed back just as feverishly. It was a beautiful moment. When I pulled away for some much needed air I replied to his earlier statement, "I love you too." That's all I said because Percy promptly picked me up and carried me out of the great hall and into his quarters.

It's safe to say that our relationship was taken to an all-new level that night. Everyone was really happy that Percy and I had finally gotten together. Well not everyone, Severus seemed a bit put out but I'm sure he'll get over it. I mean he still rsvp'd to go to our wedding. So all's well that ends well. But this isn't really the end. Let me assure you the story of Percy and I is far from being over. It isn't over till death do us part!

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Since I don't have a boyfriend or anything I'm going to want reviews as gifts! Ok anyway HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Even though I hate Valentine's…it's not that I'm bitter.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
